


All These Things

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-14
Updated: 2003-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all these things and more that keeps them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Things

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

It’s the way you look at me from across the room, your gray eyes, like a storm over the ocean seeking me out, and drawing me in like the tide pulls the waves back to sea.

It’s the way you know exactly how to prepare my tea, with cream, just the right amount and one spoonful of sugar, enough to take away the bitter edge.

It’s how the most simple feather light touches burn, white heat seeping from your fingers into my skin and leaving a mark that I only I can see, invisible to the naked eye but not to my senses.

It’s the way you make me feel with a simple note scribbled on the back of a receipt from the grocery store “ Bills, I had to meet up with my agent. It’s pretty early and I didn’t want to wake you. I’ll bring home some breakfast and coffee on my way home. Love you, Dom.

It’s the way your heartbeat echoes in my brain when I lay my head against your chest Whether it is in those soft shadowy moments just before I fall asleep or as we dance slowly around the flat tripping over randomly displaced items thrown on the floor in haste or sheer indolence.

It’s the way that you can understand what I’m trying to say even when I don’t make sense to myself. “I want one of those umm crispy things” is translated into “I want a blueberry poptart lightly toasted and served on a yellow napkin”

It’s the way your voice curls around me like smoke in a crowded pub. Billy, you utter close to my ear in a low husky hum and I shiver every time, even on the most sweltering moment of the hottest day in summer.

It’s the affect you have on me when you make that noise, a growl and a purr tangled together, only conceived when I kiss the place where your jaw meets your neck.

It’s how you whisper German in my ear and even though I can’t understand what you’re saying the tone of your voice tells me it’s laced with nothing but love and passion. “Ich benötige Sie, Ihre Note, die Wärme Ihres Körpers, der gegen meine betätigt wird. Ich benötige Sie, Sie lache eingebettet in meinem Gedächtnis. Ich benötige Sie, für immer.”

It’s the way you say ours and don’t hesitate, think about it for even a moment, don’t care that people know that there is an “us”. Our flat, our new cat, our milk, our bed.

It’s how you love, me despite my insecurities, about myself, my age, my hair. About us, what society thinks about what we have together, what your mum will think when you bring me back to Manchester over Christmas.

 

It’s all these things and more that keep us together.


End file.
